bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Crawl Space/Trivia
Trivia *First appearances of Teddy, Mr. Frond, Linda's parents Gloria and Al, and Louise's Kuchi Kopi nightlight which comes to life in Bob's hallucinations. Julie, Nicholas and Tiny Peter also make non-speaking appearances in Gene's class at Wagstaff School. *First episode where the living space above the restaurant is seen. *A total of 5.07 million households watched this episode, down more than 4 million on the series premiere. *One of only two episodes in Season 1 where Mort doesn't appear, the other one being "Bed and Breakfast." *Being the first episode written with Tina's gender being female, much more of her personality is revealed, including her love of zombies and horses. *This episode includes the first references to the town's prohibition history including Teddy mentioning his great-uncle running a speakeasy and Gene doing an essay on the subject. *The book Gene is referring to is The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe by C.S Lewis which he incorrectly believes was written by Salman Rushdie. *Last episode to be co-written by show developer and executive producer Jim Dauterive with Loren Bouchard. *"1/4,'' (quarter inch) drywall board" appears on the drywall boards in the crawl space. *Bob's hallucinations, the scene when Gloria bursts through the wall holding Bob and saying "Here's Bobby" and the script cover are based on Stanley Kubrick's version of Stephen King's The Shining. *Al's magazine, Maxum, is a parody of Maxim. *The issue of Maxum Al is reading has "the girls of Coyote Ugly" on the cover. The real Maxim magazine had an issue featuring the girls of Coyote Ugly on the cover in August 2000.https://www.maxim.com/entertainment/throwback-thursday-august-2000-tyra-banks-izabella-miko *As well as voicing Gene Belcher in this episode, Eugene Mirman voices one of the boys who Tina spies on in the boys locker room. This is the only known time he has voiced another character on the show apart from one of Tina's leg hairs in "Mother Daughter Laser Razor." *In ''The Shining ''style, the Script Cover shows Bob in the "Here's Johnny!" pose while holding the Kuchi Kopi Night Light. *Gene's teacher in this episode is different from Ms. Twitchell, his teacher that appears starting season 6. Goofs *The stubble on Bob's face disappears and reappears depending on the shot during his hallucination and in the final shot of the episode. *Although Louise is right-handed and she writes the Burger of the Day right-handed, she is seen coloring with her left hand when Mr. Frond visits the apartment. *Mr. Frond drives a different car to the one he is driving in later episodes. *Tina sleeps with her glasses on unlike in later episodes when she is shown sleeping at home. She sleeps with them on, however, in "Mutiny on the Windbreaker" when they are away from home. *Gene can be seen moving his Casio SK-5 keyboard from his room into Louise's room but when Gloria and Al arrive, it is on the kitchen table like in the first scene along with Louise's spilled cereal seemingly having been untouched from the first scene. *Tina's barrette is on the wrong side when Louise states that Frond didn't make them wear seatbelts. *When Gene gives plays his keyboard in class, the board reads, "History Reports due Today." However, when his teacher sends him to the office, the board has changed to, "History Assignment." References Category:Trivia